A leash for restraining or tethering an animal such as a dog typically includes an elongated lead having a handle at one end and a clasp at the other end for attachment to the animal's collar. The handle allows the user some control of the animal while walking or standing.
Some leashes may also have second handles, which allow the user to have even more control of the animal. This is particularly useful in the case of relatively larger or stronger animals. However, even when using a leash with a second handle, the user's size and leverage relative to a larger and stronger animal may limit the ability of the user to control the animal. For example, a user may desire to keep a larger animal on a relatively short leash to have better control, which would require the user to wrap the excess leash portion around his/her hand so that the leash handles can be held closer to the user's body. However, the process of wrapping the leash is not particularly effective, especially when a user needs to cease immediate control of an animal that has suddenly began acting unruly. Wrapping the leash around the user's hand may also result in an injury if the animal pulls on the leash. Further, a user's hand may slip out of the leash handles if the handles are too large for the user. Similarly, if the leash handle is too small, the handle may not fit a user with a large hand.
Accordingly, there is a need for a leash that allows a user to control an animal without being limited by the size and location of the handles on the leash.